Mil palabras por acción
by Petite Rveur
Summary: No, no había nada que Luke pudiera decirle para animarla. No había palabras que él o nadie más pudiera usar para ayudarla. Pero sí haría algo: mataría a ese maldito impotente. [Situado entre los capítulos 21 y 24 del manga].


**Disclaimer:** _Sacred Blacksmith_ no me pertenece.

* * *

Mil palabras por acción

.

Si bien Luke no era de aquellos a los que podía definírselos como _pacienzudo_ , y era muy fácil hacerlo irritar, él era un hombre bastante tranquilo.

O eso hasta que conoció a Cecily. Ella había sacado nuevas facetas de su personalidad que ni siquiera Lisa había visto antes; Luke ya no solo era ese hombre parco y serio que vivía en una choza en el bosque a las afueras de la séptima ciudad. Ahora reía, gritaba y rezongaba, lo había visto incluso sonrojarse por cosas pequeñas, ¡y su paciencia también había mejorado!, aunque ésta siguiera siendo bastante cortita.

Lo malo era que también se había vuelto orgulloso, y eso era un problema cada vez que discutía con Cecily, y aunque a ella eso le pareciera algo más enternecedor que problemático, y casi siempre lograban arreglarse rápidamente, a veces sus peleas eran demasiado fuertes.

La pelea que tuvieron en el bar la otra noche había sido una de ésas. Era notorio lo mal que lo había pasado la caballero, Lisa pudo verlo en los círculos negros bajo sus bonitos ojos color carmín, usualmente muy brillantes, cuando apareció al día siguiente, y Luke tampoco había quitado esa cara de perro malhumorado en todo el día. Cuando la vio aparecer por el sendero, la niña creyó que sería una buena oportunidad para que hicieran las paces; lo que había dicho Luke no había sido nada agradable de oír, ni siquiera para ella y Aria. No quería ni imaginarse lo que había significado para Cecily.

Pero el hecho de que apareciera acompañada de ese hombre con la capa negra no ayudó a que las cosas mejoraran, todo lo contrario. Lisa jamás había visto a su maestro tan enfadado, y luego de echar a Siegfried, no dudó en hacer lo mismo con Cecily, quien obedeció con el rostro lleno de pesar.

Hace más de tres días a partir de ahí que no sabían nada de Cecily o Aria.

Lisa soltó un suspiro, echada en el marco de la ventana que daba al sendero.

Quizás estaba demasiado enfadada o triste o descorazonada. Quizás había decidido al fin no ver más a Luke, y quizás sus deseos de no verle eran más fuertes que sus ganas de verla a ella.

Soltó otro suspiro.

¿Y si no la volvía a ver? Ella podía comprender que Luke estuviera molesto, pero ya habían pasado varios días y su orgulloso maestro no daba señales de querer ceder.

Suspiró de nuevo.

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso, Lisa? Haz el favor— la voz molesta, para variar, del hombre con el que vivía, se hizo presente, prueba irrefutable de que aún quedaba mucho camino por delante en lo que a su tolerancia respectaba.

—Es que ya van muchos días sin que Cecily y Aria no vienen a visitarnos— protestó ella, sin siquiera molestarse en hacerse la desentendida.

—Mejor: al fin tenemos algo de tranquilidad— su voz no solo sonaba moleta, sino que, además, melancólica.

—No fue su culpa que ese hombre haya dicho todo lo que dijo, ¿sabes? La echaste sin miramientos— le informó Lisa volteándose a verlo. Él tenía una mala expresión en el rostro—, ¿y si vas a hablar con ella?

Eso pareció pincharlo de algún lado.

—¿Por qué tengo que-?

—¡Mira, es Aria!— le interrumpió la chica, entonces.

Y antes de que el herrero pudiera decir algo más, el demonio ya había saltado por la ventana al encuentro de la espada que, para su sorpresa, estaba sola.

—¡Aria!— exclamó Lisa al abalanzarse sobre la hermosa mujer que tenía la habilidad de convertirse en espada—. Qué alegría verte, ¿y Cecily no vino contigo?

Pero la expresión en el rostro de la mujer le obligó a bajarle un par de rayas a su entusiasmo.

Algo no andaba bien.

—Si has venido de parte de esa tonta de Cecily, Aria— comenzó el herrero desde el pórtico de la casa con la voz henchida de orgullo—, déjame decirte que no-

Y tuvo que callar al verle la cara, al igual que su asistente, el mal semblante que traía le produjo un estremecimiento en la columna vertebral.

—Cecily… no sabe que estoy aquí— comenzó, cautelosa—: algo ocurrió.

—¿Y p-por qué tendría que importarme lo que le suceda a esa tonta? Y-ya le había dicho que se estaba esforzando demasiado— continuó él con su teatro de hacerse el ofendido por lo que sucedió la última noche.

—Luke— le reprendió Lisa en un murmullo.

—De hecho, ella no quiere que lo sepas, ¡podría fundirme y convertirme en un juego de herraduras si sabe que he venido a verte, pero tienes que saberlo!

Luke solo tragó audiblemente antes de que Aria comenzara a hablar de todas formas, y el alma casi se le cayó del cuerpo, literalmente, con lo que oyó.

Era como si su corazón le pinchara con cada latido, que eran cada vez más frecuentes y dolorosos a medida que la espada demoniaca relataba los fatídicos hechos de hace unos días, y tuvo que luchar con las ganas de devolver el contenido de su estómago por el malestar que le causaba el sentimiento de culpa.

La culpa que le produjo haber confeccionado la vaina que le impediría a Aria socorrer a su compañera. Culpa por no haber estado allí para hacerlo él mismo, por haberla expuesto a dejarla ir sola con ese hombre, que ya sabía lo peligroso y retorcido que podía llegar a ser, mientras que él no hacía nada por evitarlo.

No había que imaginarse lo ocurrido en ese cobertizo abandonado, ni el estado en que la chica acabó si el resultado era que llevaba más de tres días encerrada en su cuarto sin querer probar bocado, sin decir una palabra, con lo mucho que le gustaba su trabajo en la guarnición y comer cosas deliciosas, y correr y gritar y ser absolutamente insoportable.

¿Por qué era que se sentía de esa manera? Como si hubiese sido él quien la orilló a esa situación cuando no fue más que circunstancial.

 _Oh, Cecily, Cecily…_

A su lado, oyó un sollozo de Lisa que, francamente, solo le hacía más difícil mantener la calma y no correr al ayuntamiento y cortarle la garganta y las manos _ya mismo_ a ese hijo de la gran puta, por haberse atrevido a ponerle un solo dedo encima. Pero no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que él tenía parte de la culpa. Que él no era mejor que ese bastardo de Siegfried.

Y el solo pensamiento hizo que su corazón se rompiera en pedazos y le hiciera sentir enfermo.

—Yo… sé cómo debes estarte sintiendo, ¿sabes?—Aria habló con calma, su voz apenas audible—, pero no debes sentirte culpable; no estabas ahí, no podías hacer nada.

—P-pero yo…

—Es cierto que no podía salir de la vaina, pero si yo no me hubiera metido en ella voluntariamente, habría podido ayudarla.

Y Luke entendió lo que quiso decir: jugar al juego de las culpas no iba a servir de nada. Pero de solo pensar en Cecily, _su bella y atolondrada Cecily_ , siendo sometida y humillada a punta de golpes, sin siquiera tener una oportunidad para defenderse, a merced de ese infeliz que se aprovechó de que ella era una chica y su subordinada, no lo hacía sentir mejor.

Todo lo contrario.

—Luke— le llamó la atención Lisa al tiempo que le ponía una de sus pequeñas manos sobre la suya grande y áspera, solo para advertirle que estaba apretando demasiado los puños sin siquiera darse cuenta, y ahora tenía cuatro medias lunas rojas marcadas sobre su palma ya por sí misma curtida por el oficio de herrería.

—¿Có-cómo está ella?— se aventuró a preguntar él, aun haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener el desayuno que le había preparado Lisa, en su estómago.

—Sus heridas están sanando bien, al menos las externas. Lo que me preocupa— Aria hizo una pausa y Luke comprendió lo que quería decir—… ha perdida la voluntad de seguir adelante.

Y eso habría sido peor que cualquier herida, al menos para Cecily.

Oh, de haberlo sabido antes, entonces él… pero ella había preferido mantenerlo al margen, ¿por qué?, ¿tanto era su orgullo, tan enfadada estaba con él?

Un segundo.

—Aria— la llamó con la voz más entera que fue capaz de sacar—, si Cecily no quería que yo supiera… ¿por qué estás aquí de todos modos?

—¡Luke!— le regañó Lisa por su falta de delicadeza.

Pero él se mantuvo firme y Aria pareció contrariada.

—N-no lo sé— dijo mientras se retorcía los dedos de la mano izquierda con la derecha—, solo pensé que tenías que saberlo. Y ella se ve tan deprimida, tan _rota_ … pensé que quizás tú podrías…

Y dejó la frase en el aire, pero él entendió lo que ella quería decir.

—No hay nada que yo pueda decirle para animarla.

—¡Luke, ¿cómo puedes ser así?!— le espetó Lisa, escandalizada e indignada, ¿cómo podía darle la espalda a Cecily?

—Comprendo— dijo Aria, por su parte, bajando la cabeza, incapaz de ocultar su desilusión. Ciertamente, tenía esperanzas en que Luke pudiera ayudarla—, yo tampoco pude decirle nada.

No, no había nada que él o nadie más pudiera decirle. Las palabras nada harían por ella. Se puso de pie con un movimiento brusco y se encaminó a la salida para ir al taller, pero se detuvo en la puerta ante la expectante mirada de las otras dos.

—Pero sí haré algo— anunció. Y ellas no podían verlo, pero en su rostro de atractivas facciones había pura ira y determinación mal contenidas.

Mataría a ese maldito castrado.

Y eso tendría que valer por todo lo que no era capaz de decirle.

.

* * *

 **Sé que nadie leerá esto, pero necesitaba sacarlo de mi sistema. No me dejaba estudiar en paz.**

 **Ahora puedo seguir con mi vida.**


End file.
